viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Capcom
The Company responsible for many video game franchises including but not limited to Viewtiful Joe (series). History According to Capcom (株式会社カプコン), the name "CAPCOM" is an abbreviation of CAPsule COMputer. This was a phrase symbolic of an internal company objective to create a new gaming experience that would exceed that of rival personal computers, which had also been increasing in popularity during the same period. Over the years, Capcom has created some of the biggest and longest running franchises in video gaming history. The company released their first arcade game in 1984, Vulgus. Their early games were mostly arcade games such as the scrolling shooter 1942. In the late 1980s, Yoshiki Okamoto joined the company from Konami. In 1987, Capcom released the game Street Fighter. Also in 1987, the company released the platformer Mega Man (Rockman in Japan) for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Final Fight, a beat 'em up, was released in 1989. In 1991, Okamoto's Street Fighter II was released in the arcades. Breath of Fire, Capcom's first major foray into the RPG genre, was released in 1994 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Resident Evil (Biohazard in Japan), a successful survival horror game, was released on the PlayStation in 1996. Two Capcom development houses, the now-defunct Clover Studio and Flagship have created successful titles in recent years, including the Viewtiful Joe series and Okami. In 2002, a movie based on the series entitled Resident Evil was released, which did well enough financially to warrant a sequel (Resident Evil: Apocalypse) in 2004. A third movie, Resident Evil: Extinction was released on September 21, 2007, and led the box office in first place. Capcom also teamed up with Microsoft to make the successful Dead Rising in 2006, which was a popular zombie survival and adventure game exclusively for the Xbox 360. However, in 2009, the Wii version Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop hit the market, and Dead Rising 2 has been announced for the 360, PS3 and PC. Beside developing games under its own brand, Capcom also developed the arcade, Dreamcast and PS2 versions of its Mobile Suit Gundam third person shoot-em-ups for Banpresto and also distribute many games including the Grand Theft Auto series for the Japanese market. Suleputer (セルピュータ) is the name the Japanese game development company Capcom uses for its audio releases, such as soundtracks, etc. Its name is derived from the second half of the full name of CAPCOM: CapSULE ComPUTER. As of mid-2007, Capcom teamed up with Valve Corporation to release games through Valve's Steam content delivery system, being the first Japanese company to do so. At present, only three games are available, those being Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition, and Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. Capcom develops products for all age groups, and supports the programs and guidelines established by the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB). Capcom's "E" rated games for Everyone (content suitable for persons 6 and older) include the Mega Man franchise of games. Capcom's "T" rated games for Teens (content suitable for persons 13 and older) include the Street Fighter, Breath of Fire and Darkstalkers franchise of products. Capcom's "M" rated games for mature audiences (content suitable for persons 17 and older) include the Resident Evil, Devil May Cry and Onimusha series of products. External Links * Official Global Portal * SULEPUTER * Capcom Database Wiki Category:Companies